Replacement gate processes are promising for the integration of high-dielectrics, such as HfO2, Al2O3, ArO2, and HfSiON, with metal gates, because the gate processing is typically done after high temperature anneals, i.e., after the source and drain process. Typically, dummy gate structures that include polysilicon gate structures and a gate dielectric that is typically composed of an oxide are replaced with metal gates and high-k gate dielectrics. Typically, the gate structures composed of the metal gate and the high-k gate dielectric are not subjected to high temperature anneals that degrade device performance by reducing the yield of the high-k gate dielectric and overall reliability of the device. However, the typical gate dielectric process is complicated by the requirement for different metals on nFETs and pFETs in order to provide a work function and threshold voltage that corresponds to the electrical requirements of the nFET or pFET device.